From Bully To Boyfriend
by Zivandre
Summary: Harry is a normal highschool senior jock. Draco is the classic school bully. Will they come together and show the world they are really meant to be together? [Muggle!AU, Slight Slash(Explicit making out), Underage drinking, Slight Ron bashing!] No flames!


_**This is written for HSWW {C &A}!**_

 _ **Newt Scamander's Suitcase!**_

 _ **Puffskein- Genre- Romance.**_

 _ **Around The World In 31 Days!**_

 _ **Grenada- "Girlfriend? No. Not really my area."**_

 _ **I'm in Gryffindor!**_

 _ **[WC: 2457]**_

 _ **AN: This is a Muggle!AU, with slight slash [not sure if explicit making out counts, but ehh, stating just in case.] No Voldemort, etc. etc. [Also based in America!] Underage drinking!**_

* * *

 _In a small town in America, was a high school that housed a particular bunch. The school was named Hogwarts High, and had a vast array of students. Of course, they had their problems with teaching staff. Every year a teacher would either go awol, or try to harm the students in some way. However, the school had stayed open through all of these years. The current year is 1998, and the current senior year is about to come to a close for winter break._

Harry Potter, the resident school jock, leaned against his locker. School had just ended for the day and he was waiting on his two unlikely best friends to meet him. The first, Ron Weasley, was a wannabe jock who just didn't fit in with the crowd; he was always trying way to hard to be like Harry and that was his downfall. But, Harry overlooked his jealousy and minioness, and remained his friend.

His other best friend, Hermione Granger, was the school nerd. A lot of people believed that he was only friends with her so she would do his school work, but that was false. Hermione was a unique person, who also cheered for him during games; even though she didn't like sports and thought they were silly.

However, the trio had formed an unlikely friendship, and were now inseparable in their senior year of high school. Unfortunately, their school years were not full of just homework and the stress of exams; they had trouble with teachers every year trying to hurt the students, or introducing the student's to unhealthy addictions. They also had trouble in the school bad boy; Draco Malfoy.

Draco was typical in wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses inside. He also tried to make the trio's life hell in their high school by always taunting and humiliating them at every chance. He of course had his cronies; in the form of Crabbe and Goyle. They were his muscle of the group, and used them to lock people in their lockers or give them whirlies in the toilets.

Hermione had finally arrived by Harry, who she thought was ogling Romilda Vane; the school slut. Romilda was talking to Draco, before Draco stomped off to his own locker beside Harry's.

Hermione was about to slink away, before Draco started talking to Harry; curious, she leaned back against the lockers and listened.

"Game tonight, Potter?"

"Yeah. What do you want?" Harry replied.

"Try not to make a fool of yourself out there, you never know who's watching," hinted Draco, before slinking off after a freshman; most likely to drop him in the dumpster outside.

Harry shrugged Draco's words off as toying with him, before he turned back around to talk to Hermione and wait for Ron.

..

Harry walked out of the changing room to line up with his team on the football field. It was the final game of the season, and if they won this game then they won the championship. Looking into the crowd, Draco found his two best friends watching and cheering for him.

Letting that give him an extra boost of confidence, Harry lined up to prepare grabbing the ball. He heard the whistle go, and a "Hut! One! Two! Three!" before the ball shot in the air. Running towards it, he jumped in the air and ran towards the opposite team's goals. He was at the ten yard mark when he saw a player from the opposite team rush towards him.

He rushed forward and made a touchdown before the other player could stop him.

The game continued like this for awhile, and eventually during half-time, Harry finally took a look around the stadium. He noticed a lot of coaches and scouts in college leagues out in the bleachers. But, the most important was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

Suddenly remembering the words Draco muttered earlier, Harry was nervous. He needed to continue playing a superb game, and he might make a scholarship for Gringotts, the best university in a 1000 mile radius. Almost everyone who played on their college football team was able to make a career out of it by eventually joining the professional league.

Once half-time was over, Harry was called back into the game. He stepped his game up, and to show he wasn't a ball hog, let the other players maintain control of the ball for awhile before he swooped in.

Later that night, after they had won the game and received the trophy, Mr Malfoy stepped up to congratulate Harry, before slipping off into the shadows. Hoping it meant good news, Harry let himself get swept up into the celebrations for the night.

That night there was a after party being held at one of the student's houses. Harry was sipping on a beer, and enjoying the festive atmosphere. Hermione and Ron had both showed up with him, and they were all having a magnificent time.

Hermione was soon asked to dance by a foreign exchange student, Victor, and they were currently sweeping each other off of the dance floor having a good time.. Ron of course had gotten extremely jealous and had went to brood in the corner. Before too long, Lavender was seen cuddling up to him and they were now currently making out on the couch.

Draco soon came up to Harry holding a beer of his own. Harry contemplated walking away, seeing as he didn't want anything to ruin his night, but Draco shocked him with his question.

"What?" Harry asked, hoping Draco would repeat it and it not be what he thought he said.

"I asked if you had a girlfriend?" Repeated Draco.

"Girlfriend? No. Not really my area," Harry replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?"

Startled with Draco's line of questioning, Harry was hesitant to answer. Tipping back the rest of his beer he decided he would entertain Draco's questions for a while longer, before slipping away. Besides, if Draco held it against him, he could always say he was lying or drunk. He wouldn't be lying if he claimed drunk either, as he was already over halfway there.

"There's not many gay people here, Draco. So no, I don't have a boyfriend," answered Harry.

"Well, let's just say that all of the guys here were gay for a minute. What would you choose in a boyfriend?"

"Hmm, I'd like a guy that enjoys me for me. It'd be nice if he liked sports as well, but, I wouldn't want him getting jealous easily. Smart, good looking, funny. Those would all be good attributes," answered Harry honestly. The music was blaring in his ears, and he started swaying on his feet slightly. Leaning against the counter even more, Harry waited for Draco's reply.

"Can I try something? I've wanted to do it since I met you, and I know I'm probably making a fool out of myself here, but I can't leave here tonight knowing that I haven't tried." Said Draco, all signs that he had consumed liquor were gone.

A serious air fell over the talking couple, as Harry contemplated what Draco wanted to do. Somberly nodding his head, he waited in anticipation for what Draco had in store.

Draco lifted his hand, and gripped Harry at the nape of his neck. Gingerly pulling Harry's face towards his. Harry had only a moment to react, but he found he didn't want to move away.

Harry closed his eyes, and waited for Draco's lips to capture his own. Surprisingly, they were soft, instead of the harsh texture he had shortly imagined. His hands were calloused, and were rough on his neck. Pushing himself forward, the kiss deepened.

Draco tasted of alcohol and something sweet, like apples. He found that he enjoyed the kiss, he reveled in the feel of it making his senses go overboard. Harry gripped Draco's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Draco sharply pulled Harry's head back, working his kisses against his jaw and down to his neck. He bit sharply, before tracing his tongue against the teeth marks and sucking the flesh back in his mouth. Harry couldn't contain the moan that grumbled out of his throat.

Finally, they separated, each man catching his own breath. Draco turned to rest his curled fists against the counter, letting his heartbeat settle. Harry wanted to continue, and looking around to find the kitchen empty, he pulled Draco's back against him. He swept his hair to the side, opening the expanse of fleshy neck to Harry's mouth; he always wanted to give as good as he got.

However, they were soon interrupted by Ron.

"Um Harry. What are you doing, consorting with the enemy?" Sputtered Ron, his face going red from anger and embarrassment from catching them.

Harry and Draco reluctantly pulled apart; Draco slipped away to the fridge to grab them both another beer while Harry slicked his hair back and fixed his glasses.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend, Ron. Did you see me go interrupt you and Lavender?" Harry retorted.

"N-no, that's different, Lav's a girl-and Draco's a slimy worm. Who, may I remind you, has been bullying anyone and everything since he got here! That's just wrong," said Ron before slamming his empty beer bottle on the counter. Ron grabbed a few more beers out of the iced trough, and left the kitchen muttering about Harry being messed up in the head.

"Sorry about that, Ron is kind of hot-headed," supplied Harry.

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably get a lot of that from now on. Did you really mean it when you said boyfriend? Do you want to give us a go?" Draco asked, worry evident in his voice.

"After a kiss like that, how could I say no? However, if you really want to date me, then you'll have to stop picking on me and my friends, okay?" Harry said as he opened his beer.

"Easy. Done and done. Now come here, I wasn't done with you," smirked Draco, pulling Harry to him once again.

The rest of the party passed by smoothly. Ron and Lavender had disappeared into one of the upstairs bedrooms, Hermione and Victor were snuggling on the couch. People were still wildly dancing, and they had to stop Luna from doing a strip tease on the coffee table.

Draco and Harry had ended up staying in the kitchen for most of the night, busying themselves with getting to properly know each other, along with kissing each other here and there. They had both found that they had a lot in common, and if they had been friends before they would have realized that they would have gotten along well.

When the couple had returned the school on the following monday, they were the center of gossip. Multiple people were coming up and asking them questions, while some even had the nerve to outright slander them.

Of course, Draco had Crabbe and Goyle take care of the homophobic jerkwads, and they ended up keeping their mouth shut after that.

The last few weeks before winter break came and went, and Harry and Draco were soon finding places around town to meet up at. Ron was still giving Harry the cold shoulder; but he figured if he was really being homophobic, then he was better off without Ron.

Draco and Hermione also got along well; mainly after Draco had apologized to Hermione.

When school started back up in the new year, Harry was anxious on hearing back any feedback from the coaches and scouts that were at his last game. Draco had tried telling Harry not to worry over it, that he would most likely be drafted to sign by all the teams, but Harry wouldn't listen.

When they were about to enter into their second month back, Lucius had showed up at the school. With Harry being pulled out of class, his hopes soared. Entering the library, he saw a whole table full of his teammates, and Lucius was standing to the side talking to their coach, along with a few other scouts.

Harry hurriedly went to sit in his designated seat, beside where their coach would sit, and tried not to look to anxious. The outcome of his life would come from this meeting, and he was wishing it would go ahead and start.

He didn't have to wait too long luckily, and Principal Dumbledore started the meeting. They alternated from the players at the end of the table, and so far, Lucius hadn't offered any a scholarship. When they reached the player on the opposite side of the coach, Lucius stepped forward and offered his first scholarship of the night.

Harry hoped that this was good news, seeing as he was going to be the last player to sign; he just hoped Lucius had another scholarship as well.

"Harry Potter, we have 4 scholarship's for you. The first is Hogsmeade University, the second is for Durmstrang College. The third is from Yale, while the forth is from Gringotts University. If you would like more information on each school, you may of course ask and view their pamphlets," said Dumbledore.

"I'd like the scholarship from Gringotts, sir," Harry replied quickly.

With everyone decided on their scholarship, they separated the players into the four school categories, and let the students sign the forms.

Neville was there on behalf of the school newspaper taking photos, while a reporter, Rita Skeeter, was there from their local newspaper. Once each student was signed, they all lined up to have their photo taken, along with the principal and their scholarship provider.

When everything was said and done, Harry left the library feeling on top of the moon. He had his life planned out on going to college and hopefully going to play professionally after that. He had the best friend he could ever ask for in Hermione. And, he had a wonderful boyfriend who, while they had started off rocky in their school days, had eventually came together and were getting along splendidly.

Harry just hoped that his luck continued, as he could see a future with Draco. Skipping down the halls, he couldn't wait to graduate and have his life start.


End file.
